Henry Brown (LORE)
* Name: Henry Brown * Codename: Deja Vu * Archetype: Godlike Talent * Former Occupation: FBI Investigator * Cover Occupation: Reporter for The Chicago Inquisitor newspaper. = Talent Description = Henry Brown can manipulate Time to see into the past and future. He also can produce copies of himself (from other timelines) and rewind time in short bursts to his advantage. = Character Description = = Motivations = Loyalties: * The US Government 2 Passions: * Law and Justice 2 = Stats and Skills = Body 2 Coordination 3 * Ranged Weapon (Pistol) 2 (5/0/0) * Dodge 2 (5/0/0) Sense 3 * Scrutiny 2 (5/0/0) * Perception 2 (5/0/0) Mind 3 Charm 2 Command 2 * Stability 2 (4/0/0) Base Will 5 * Willpower 5 Other * Occupation: FBI Investigator 1 (apply to any roll that would be under FBI) = Miracles = Note: Several of Deja Vu's powers manipulate time or see into the future. These miracles are affected by the Willpower Cost flaw, without giving the benefit of the flaw. Note that Willpower is ONLY spent on Willpower Cost if the power is successful. If it is not successful for any reason, the cost isn't paid. Doppelganger 5/0/0 Doppelganger allows Deja Vu to create duplicates of himself from other timelines that assist him in actions and provide him with defense. He creates the Width of duplicates from a chosen set in the activation roll. The duplicates last a number of minutes equal to the Width. As long as the helpers exist, they will add dice equal to the number of duplicates remaining to any task that they can assist the Talent. The "Real Me" Useful makes it difficult for others to determine which is the original character. In order to detect the real one, they need to succeed in a Sense+Scrutiny test against a difficulty equal to the Height of the chosen set from the activation roll. Alternatively, they can just attack one of the duplicates. If a Duplicate takes any damage of any kind, they dissipate (presumably forced back to their own time stream). An attack that does not exceed the Height of the chosen set from the activation roll can be soaked by a duplicate instead. This applies to Area/Radius attacks as well... if an attack hits a duplicate instead of Deja Vu, they take the full damage and Deja Vu takes none. * Quality: Defends Useful x2 * Cost per die: 4/8/16 * Defends Capacity: Self * Defends Extras: None * Defends Flaws: Attached to "helpers" quality (-2) * Useful (helpers) Capacity: Self * Useful (helpers) Extras: Duration (+2) * Useful (helpers) Flaws: Obvious (-1), Self Only (-3) * Useful (the real me) Capacity: Range (160 yards) * Useful (the real me) Extras: Permanent (+4) * Useful (the real me) Flaws: Attached to "helpers" quality (-2) Time Rewind 4/0/0 Time Rewind allows Deja Vu to either dodge an incoming attack (by blinking temporarily out of the time stream) or reverse the flow of time entirely for himself and his allies. The Defends portion of Time Rewind replaces a standard Dodge and can be used against any attack that does not instantly kill. The reasoning is that if he gets damaged, all he has to do is go back to the point in time just before the attack and sidestep the incoming damage. Or he can see a split second into the future and just barely sidestep a damaging attack. It uses the standard Willpower Bid cost, because it doesn't actually change anything meaningful about the timestream. The Useful portion of Time Rewind is far more powerful and thus has the Willpower Cost flaw (each die used costs 1 Willpower, 2 for Hard Dice, 4 for Wiggle Dice). If successful, the power rewinds time by Width rounds. Since this includes the round in which the power is used, this often is used to rewind time to the beginning of the previous combat round. It has the Radius and Controlled Effect extra which allows Deja Vu to bring allies back in time along with him, at no additional cost. Any mental trauma (Base Will/Willpower lost) is not removed (as your consciousness goes back in time), but physical damage done in the previous rounds is reverted back to the beginning of the rewound combat rounds. Confusing? Yup. This portion of the Time Rewind power has the Exhausted flaw, which means it can only be used once for any given scene/combat. * Quality: Defends Useful * Cost per die: 3/8/16 * Defends Capacity: Self * Defends Extras: None * Defends Flaws: Willpower Bid (-1) * Useful (rewind) Capacity: Mass * Useful (rewind) Extras: Controlled Effect: Friends only (+1), No Physics (+1), Radius (+2) * Useful (rewind) Flaws: Exhausted (-3), Limited Effect:Rounds of time (-1), Willpower Cost (-0) Precognition 5/0/0 Precognition allows Deja Vu to have glimpses of the future. He can look from the perspective of a "ghostly observer" of any location within his line of sight (limited by the Range Capacity of the power). The vision lasts for a number of minutes equal to the Width of his roll. During this time, he must be in a meditative position of any kind (If/Then flaw) as he projects his consciousness, and he must not be disturbed (Fragile flaw). Height of the activation roll determines the quality of the details he is able to obtain, while the Width determines the precision (in the timeline) and the duration of the vision. To see anything beyond the next few Combat Rounds worth of information, he must take a voluntary dice pool penalty (which removes Hard Dice first, as usual) as follows: * 1d - Minutes * 2d - Hours * 3d - Days * 4d - Weeks * 5d - Months * 6d - Years * 7d - Decades * 8d - Centuries * 9d - Millennia * 10d - Any event in the future * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 2/4/8 * Useful (future sight) Capacity: Range (160 yards) * Useful (future sight) Extras: Duration (+2) * Useful (future sight) Flaws: Fragile (-1), If/Then (-1), Willpower Cost (0) Hindsight 4/0/0 Hindsight allows Deja Vu to have glimpses of the past. He can look from the perspective of a "ghostly observer" of any location within his line of sight (limited by the Range Capacity). If he is touching an object, he can view the past from the viewpoint of the object (although details will be limited). The vision lasts for a number of minutes equal to the Width of his roll. During this time, he must be in a meditative position of any kind (If/Then flaw) as he projects his consciousness, and he must not be disturbed (Fragile flaw). Height of the activation roll determines the quality of the details he is able to obtain, while the Width determines the precision (in the timeline) and the duration of the vision. To see anything beyond the previous few Combat Rounds worth of information, he must take a voluntary dice pool penalty (which removes Hard Dice first, as usual) as follows: * 1d - Minutes * 2d - Hours * 3d - Days * 4d - Weeks * 5d - Months * 6d - Years * 7d - Decades * 8d - Centuries * 9d - Millennia * 10d - Any event in the past * Quality: Useful * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Useful (past vision) Capacity: Range (80 yards) * Useful (past vision) Extras: Duration (+2) * Useful (past vision) Flaws: Fragile (-1), If/Then (-1), Willpower Bid (-1) Willpower Battery 4/0/0 Willpower Battery allows Deja Vu to store Willpower in an external source. These points of Willpower are NOT lost to Trauma checks or any other ability that drains Willpower. The Willpower points are not restored when resting, but it can hold up to dice pool in Willpower points (currently 4). This power has a focus, a pocketwatch that was given to him by his Grandfather (although he can choose to store the power in any other pocketwatch or timepiece if he loses this one). He must wind the pocketwatch to store points of Willpower inside it. As a side benefit, the focus ALWAYS tells the proper time (even when he transports himself to different timelines or examines his focus in a vision) unless it is out of Willpower. This is a dud power that is rolled into the Willpower Battery. Unlike other Miracles, this Miracle is not under the effect of Willpower Bid (because it stores Willpower). * Quality: Useful Dud * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Self * Useful (willpower battery) Extras: Endless (+3) * Useful (willpower battery) Flaws: Self Only (-3), Focus (-1)